1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headbands and more particularly pertains to a new interchangeable headband for adorning a small child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of headbands is known in the prior art. More specifically, headbands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art headbands include U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,123; U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,360; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,091; U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,788; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,282; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,551.
In these respects, the interchangeable headband according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adorning a small child.